candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Wafer Wharf
Candy colour orders order order order order order Special candy order order order Combination order booster Levels where candies don't respawn Blocker orders (unofficial) order (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Easy }} Story Before episode: Tiffi meets Olivia with a broken submarine (which she calls "Octoboat"). After episode: Tiffi fixes the hole in the Olivia's submarine by placing a patch of bubblegum over it. Olivia then cheers, "Hurray for bubblegum!". New things *'Candy Order levels' ( ) are introduced in level 126. (Brief Description: Levels that require the player to collect candies/combinations.) The following candy orders are introduced: **Candy colours apart from yellow (used to be introduced until 6 coloured levels were phased out; introduced on a later level instead). **Striped candies ( ) **Colour bombs ( ) **Striped + striped candy combination (130). **Icing (136, unofficial) due to a redesign. *Lucky candy ( ) is unlocked at level 131. *As of now, level 129 is the only level where candies don't respawn. Levels Wafer Wharf is an easy episode. However, it has one medium level: , although there are many easy levels. Overall, this episode is easier than the previous episode, Peppermint Palace. Gallery Story= quai gaufrette.png|Before story Octupusafter.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 126 V4 HTML5.png|Level 126 - |link=Level 126 Level 127 V2 HTML5.png|Level 127 - |link=Level 127 Level 128 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 128 - |link=Level 128 Level 129 Reality.png|Level 129 - |link=Level 129 Level 130 V4 HTML5.png|Level 130 - |link=Level 130 Level 131 Reality.png|Level 131 - |link=Level 131 Level 132 V3 HTML5.png|Level 132 - |link=Level 132 Level 133 V4 HTML5.png|Level 133 - |link=Level 133 Level 134 V4 HTML5.png|Level 134 - |link=Level 134 Level 135 Reality.png|Level 135 - |link=Level 135 Level 136 V3 HTML5.png|Level 136 - |link=Level 136 Level 137 V2 HTML5.png|Level 137 - |link=Level 137 Level 138 Reality.png|Level 138 - |link=Level 138 Level 139 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 139 - |link=Level 139 Level 140 V7 HTML5.png|Level 140 - |link=Level 140 |-| Champion title= Champ10.png|Champion title|link=Captain Wafer |-| Rewards= Tiffi 10 Gold Bars (Facebook).png|Tiffi offering the player 10 free gold bars (Facebook) Tiffi meeting Kimmy (Facebook).png|Tiffi meets Kimmy (Facebook) Tiffi and Kimmy Rewards (refined).png|Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player (Facebook) |-| Icon= Waferwharf.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Wafer Wharf.png|Wafer Wharf background EP10 Story 2.jpg EP10 Story 3.png EP10 Story 4.png Wafer Wharf Map Mobile.png|Old mobile (HTML5) background Trivia *This episode is the first episode to have only one ingredient level. The second episode is Piñata Park, 106 episodes later. *This episode has the most candy order levels. There are 10 of them in total, including 7 in a row. *Foremerly, this episode had the least amount of jelly levels. Nowadays, this is no longer the case, as later episodes have no jelly levels. *The release date of this episode also introduces three different music themes: one for ingredients, candy order, and timed, respectively. Previously, only jelly/moves music is played. *This is the first episode to take place in a watery terrain. *Formerly, the submarine on the map on old HTML5 version is big, but after the recent update, it is smaller. *The background on old HTML5 version does not show the bubblegum patch on the submarine. *On Flash, when Tiffi and Kimmy give rewards to the player, the episode background is used. *This episode starts the trend of episode openers being candy order levels. *This is the first episode with the word "wafer" in its name. Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Water-themed episodes Category:World finales (HTML5)